Eros and Thanatos
by sevensymbols
Summary: After a bizarre incident, Henry starts walking a fine line between life and death. As he gets anchored to his life and yet allured to a necessary end, Henry questions his motivation for being alive. A battle between two forces of nature and girls ensues which causes Henry to make a difficult choice.
1. The End

**The End **

**Rika's perspective**

When you are a teenager you know absolutely nothing about life. You know nothing and you make a massive deal out of every small thing. I know that I never had it that bad; in fact things are going well for me. Henry and I have a strong friendship ever since I moved into the same school as him and things have been going well. It is okay, really. I don't want to screw around with a good thing.

Stupid hormones! Always screwing around with a good thing. Why do I have to have a crush? I thought that my brain was hormonally dormant for the past three years? Why now? Why him?

We are nothing alike! And don't you dare throw that opposites attract bullshit at me! Okay maybe you can because he blabbed on about dipoles and domains or something like that and it makes sense form a scientific standpoint…and wait! When did I start using the word 'standpoint'? Isn't that his word?

It is just a dumb crush and I will get over it. The thing about crushes is that you have a romanticized image of someone and you just elevate and hype about the good in someone whilst forgetting that they have any imperfections. 80% of the times you don't know the person, you sit behind them in class and hope that they turn their head, even though they won't because it is kind of uncomfortable that way. Then you stay high like a hobo for a couple of weeks before you crash and go angst over how you can't have him and how you are not pretty enough and he is too perfect for you. Then you realize that you were a complete moron and he was just a guy who wasn't that good anyways.

Well that is what happened with Ryo anyways. I was only 11 at the time and he was…seriously I know nothing about him.

Why did I like him in the first place?

Well, Henry is not just someone I sit behind and don't know that well. He is my best friend. We talk about everything, he goes all scientific and philosophical with me and then there is that glint of joy and passion in his eye for something that he loves. He listens to me and doesn't just hear what I am saying and says the… no, no I cannot. This is something I will get over, very quickly. This is just infatuation not actual genuine love or anything like that…

We have had those dumb 'almost' moments. Oh my god he **touched** my hand! I didn't know that could happen! It is not like people can accidently brush against each other! It must be a bloody sign! It is like a million skin cells were on fire in a passionate way —meh, whatever.

Okay this is not the 50's and we have gone further than that. Too close for comfort, _but close enough for satisfaction_— NO! Shut up weird ass hormonal teenage girl! This is nothing! Don't mess up your friendship because you _thought_ his face was too close or because you _thought_ his face was red as well or because you _thought _he was holding you with love. You are seeing things… stop hallucinating and just be a decent friend.

God, I have never had such ambivalent feelings.

Standpoint? Infatuation? Freaking, ambivalent?

Yah, Henry is rubbing off on me. _Maybe you want him to rub—_No, no and no again! Don't go into weird sick domains dear brain of mine.

**Henry's Perspective **

Rika is either the most oblivious person ever or she is denial or maybe I am the oblivious one here. Were those moments of closeness just a coincidence or do they actually mean something? I am sure about my feelings but I don't think Rika is going to place herself in a place like this. I doubt that she even thinks about me in that way…my instinct is telling me she probably does and I can see the signs.

But I still want to protect myself.

Besides I want to avoid a mess like this one. I have everything in place and everything is in equilibrium I do not need to have a variable like romance to complicate things.

Secondly, Rika is putting up an obvious fight and it is making things between us… awkward. She never lets me helps her with anything anymore whenever I open the door for her or do anything else for her she flat out denies it. I don't open doors for her because I have some ulterior motives.

So, I have more than enough reasons to do absolutely nothing.

We were on a stake out around the park area. Apparently the Digimon sensed something but our D-arcs didn't. Rika and I were the only ones who hadn't left during the holidays and every single day we wished we did, because these so-called wild ones appear on a regular basis.

" Rika, here take my scarf, it is getting ridiculous cold—" " No, Henry you keep it, I am fine." Her teeth chattered. " Just take it, I will be fine." I tried to convince her but she shot me with a cold remark " I can take it."

" That is not what matters, look Rika if you freeze and get sick, not only will you suffer but there will be no one to stop the Digimon—"

" Oh, so you are not concerned about me? Are you? You just need someone to be there are fight with you, is that right?" she sneered.

" Well, I think I will be decapitated if I do show any concern." I try to restrain myself from exploding since now was not the time. It was never the right time, for me.

" The hell?" Rika stared at he bizarre digimon. He was just a floating head covered by a space like hoodie with black wings coming out.

" Heraldmon, Ultimate level his attack is infinite realms and spears of the shadows." I take out my modify card but Rika is already one step ahead of me.

" Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

" Taomon!" " Rapidmon!"

" Infinite realms!" multiple holes opened up and sucked up our Digimon.

Where are they? They could be in any one of those dimensions. I frantically look around hoping for a solution. I want to sit down and think but we don't have the time.

" Rika! What are you doing?" Rika was running towards the Digimon.

I grabbed her " What are you doing? He is not Harpymon you can't attack him with some pathetic twig! Come on, we need to—"

" No, we need to do something! Stop waiting and get up and do something! Come on, Henry" I looked at her and shook my head.

" Rika, Listen to me. Just for once. We can hide somewhere safe and come up with a plan, okay." I whispered.

" Fine."

**Rika's Perspective **

I don't know how he can just sit and wait here with me. But then again knowing that your partner is in danger and knowing that you are powerless whilst still patiently waiting is pretty difficult.

" Remember that time that Guilimon started to disappear into the data field?"

I nod my head. " Well, maybe, we can use our digivices just like we did last time to create a path that connects us to our digimon." there was a small smile on his face.

" Hello there, my dears …"

My eyes turned just to catch a glimpse of shadow of a floating head.

" Spears of the shadows!" I wince, but I am not the one who felt the pain. Henry did.

" Henry!" he fell down, the blood drenched his back, as every bit of colour started to fade from his face. " Henry!" I shook him. He coughed blood. I picked him and leapt into one of the portals.

" Taomon!" I cried. I turned my head everywhere screaming her name.

" Taomon!" I yelled for the hundredth time. " Rika…." Henry voice was nearly dying out. " Run…"

" Henry, listen to me, you have to stay with me. I know that Taomon will find us! I..I" I took out my digivice and pointed it as a blue light shone. "Taomon!"

" Very clever and very desperate. I don't understand why you won't just join my world? It feels so lonely, here. I am sure I can share a world like mine with someone. All I need are your heads and then we can be floating heads that float together between worlds! Oh, it just sounds so charming and enjoyable!"

" The Trrrr-avesering Trrrr-rio!" he giggled.

And then this happened.

" _Cause I don't want to go very much farther! I don't really wanna go! Stay in my arms if you dare…. Or must I imagine you there! Don't walk away from meeeee…Cause I am nothing, nothing…" _

" Talisman Of Light!" " Tri-beam!"

" Nothing…" his data dissipated.

"Henry!" Rapidmon cried. " Come on Henry! Get him to a hospital or something! Don't just sit there!" Rapidmon froze for moment.

" Henry…", tears were streaming down as I placed my hand on his cheek when his eyes slowly closed up.

**Author's Note**

**Shmeh he! He is dead, that's it folks, there is no story here…**

**Nah, I am just kidding. I said it is ten chapters so it will be ten chapters. I am against killing characters in a story, unless there is a good story to tell afterwards. It has to feel real and you cannot do that for shock points. Oh, I see that you care so much about this beloved character, let's kill him/her/it! If you want to know what happens to Henry then…**

**I will tell you, eventually…**


	2. Fighting For The Green Lights

**Fighting For The Green Lights **

**Henry's Perspective **

" Henry…" I turned around and a massive shadow loomed over me.

Wait, Who's Henry?

" Ahhh!" I look down and my hands only to see them burn lightly with my skin peeling away and degenerating. I became frailer and frailer feeling the bones in my back crack as I sucked in the acrid air. I touched my face to touch something hard and cold. My throat was set ablaze as I cried for water.

" You shall only find salvation in this blanket of darkness, whereby a sweet slumber will approach you." The omnipresent voice was gentle and for one moment, the fact that my skin was rotting and withering away didn't bother me.

" Forget. There is nothing that anchors you to that realm, my dear friend. Float away into the frontiers of your fantasies, for nothing truly matters. Everything you know is obsolete now. End this war with life and find peace in death." I could feel myself gravitating towards him.

" Forget..."

Well this is kind of nice and…and then it hit me. Everything I was and everything that was happening hit me in one go. Wait, I don't want this! He is luring me, who ever he was. No, he can't make me forget. He can't take away who I am away from me. That is all I have left. I don't want this! I have to fight.

" I can feel your fire. Why do you want to be and live with such conflicted beings? That fight will never end, your pacifists philosophy means nothing in a world filled with conflict. There is no point in struggling because the pay-off shall never compensate for all the conflict. Humans will always tread between fantasy and reality to make sense of their lives after failing to see the universe for what it truly is. It is a rather petty attempt to escape from your disappointment and disillusionment. Why do you run from me when I can make your fantasy a reality?" two hands touched my dusty shoulders.

" No…" I whimpered. I look at the reflection of my skull and touch the remainder of my face. An image slowly starts forming in my mind. Henry Wong. That is who I am and if I have worked so hard to forge that person then a voice with a pair of hands cannot take that form me.

" What are you going to do? Run my child?" I felt a hand jab into my chest, something…something was missing. Something very vital was gone…

Forever.

" Show me your face, you coward!" I yelled.

" I would rather have you conjure up some horrid imagery of your own." A shrill laugh echoed through the scarlet skies as I jabbed the unknown force and ran.

" You have nothing my child, not even your soul. Take what I offer before the green lights vanish…"

"No I won't forget! I will never forget! Let go of me! My name is Henry Wong. My name is Henry…glub, glub, glub" something yanked and I gasped for the acrid air. These blacks claws dug into my skin and I lunged forward trying to drag myself across. It was all so close; I could see the green lights. They were calling my name. They were calling me home. "Come to us Henry, come back to us. We can't go on without you…our lives will be empty. We care….we can't let go of you. Please come home…. son."

" Nothing matters. Nothing matters." The voices in my head whispered to me and I could feel myself sinking, my body, or what I believed was my body. I felt like a ghost, like a piece of fabric that was getting thinner and seemed more unreal and fabricated. My strength was waning. The sound of me barely treading water and the force's maniacal and yet cold laugh was fading away. All the strings were starting to snap and I just hung over a void. At some point I couldn't feel the coldness of the water or the dark claws digging into my skin. At some point I couldn't feel the very movements I was making. Then at some point I lost track of what was happening. Two green hands were reaching downwards pumping in and out at something murmured softly and starting beating softly.

For a moment I saw nothing. I could hear the darkness and the emptiness, before a flash of green light blinded me and everything gravitated to hell.

**Author's Note **

**Okay I know that I am now becoming infamous for writing really short chapters, but I only make them short and give you little information on purpose. I want to leave you hanging, like Henry. This is something sudden so the length has to show it. The next chapter will be longer and I will finally explain what the hell is going on. The green lights were inspired by two things, firstly The Great Gatsby and secondly the fact that Henry has a green digivice and a green aura when he biomerges. Tell me what you think of this very, very short chapter and hopefully I can put up two more chapters tomorrow if I am lucky. **


	3. Thoughts

For some inexplicable reason, I feel like I am stuck in the middle of something.

I could feel something cold and metallic beneath me, as the surface pinched my joints and bones. My eyes were sealed shut and it felt as if they weighed as much as mountains. Bit by bit I opened them only to be blinded by a bright light.

Am I in heaven?

There was something almost inviting about the light. It was as if it was a loving and caring force of nature. It was as if the sun had transformed from a burning ball of fire into a hand made out of life which gently picked up the plants. The light raised me, like my mother would when I was trying to walk those first few steps.

There was this numbness that inhabited my body and it felt as if I was being pulled down by ropes. The little people tugging on my body wouldn't let me go, so I decided to stay still.

I stuck my tongue out and the air tasted like… disinfectants? I don't really remember the smells and tastes anymore. Even the names of some of the colors are out of my grasp. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to and identify the sounds around me: clanking of metal, something rolling and the sound of my own blood pumping through my body, there was nothing beyond that. Where were all the people? Did everyone just die with me? Or am I lying to myself? Is my brain making me hear the sound of my heart only because it is afraid to tell me that I don't have one that functions anymore?

Rika, Suzy, Mom, Dad, Takato… their faces flashed in my mind for a few moments and I felt like I still had something to hold onto. I wonder what Suzy is doing right now. She is probably playing with Lopmon and dressing her up. Even though I make fun of the way she plays with dolls—there is still something bizarrely comforting about that. I don't know what it is, to be honest. I am sick of saying that to myself though. I don't know. Those are the three words that I don't like very much, or maybe I do know. Maybe seeing her play with dolls makes me happy because it remind me of when I was a self centered child with his own set of not that significant problems. Being a kidamabob was awesome even though I was waiting impatiently to grow up so I could kick people's asses and become the most awesome brother ever. There was something nice about the blissful ignorance. There was a safety net created by the fact that nothing really had any consequences at the time.

There were so many horrible things that I didn't know about.

I don't know why I wanted to cry so badly, but it just felt like something important had been taken away from me. I thought that at least after dying, I could have had that one thing.

Even though I don't know what it is…. I guess, that is how it will always be with us. There will be a void and we will try to fill it pointless junk , never actually knowing what we needed or what we should be looking for in the first place.

I would say I wanted this thing back, but I don't. I still feel the loss hollowing me out, but I don't want to find this thing.

There was a time when I wanted to know everything and not knowing something drove me up a wall, but in this moment I don't want to know. I don't want to know where I am, I don't want to know if I really died.

But then again what is knowing? Didn't sensei say there are only a select few things that are absolute? Even science will not unveil the raw truth. Everything we 'know' about this world is based on theories that we base on seeing the impact of seeing a force. You never actually get to see gravity itself but something will always pull you down. I guess we can see the truth's shadow at best. But what is the point of knowing anything at all?

It would only matter if I actually had something ahead of me… If I had to remember everything so I could live the next day. It would only matter if I was an inhabitant of this world and I actually had to understand it to survive in it. It would only matter if I could…

Think.

Do my thoughts make me alive? My body was numb and motionless but there were still thoughts running through my mind. Is it a pulse makes a living thing or is it your consciousness? People in a coma, they are dead metaphorically. They have no connections with the world because they don't have a connection with themselves anymore.

Or maybe souls are real. Maybe it is just like infinity. It isn't defined but it is still a concept. I could be wrong. But even does that matter at this point? Haven't we just placed labels of right and wrong after much postulation. I could be a rock and not care about right and wrong. I could be blind and not care about shades of black and white.

Maybe I was never a person. I could have easily been a set of colors filling a set of lines. Why did I try so hard to hold onto my identity? Why? What was the point at the end? My face eroded away and now there is nothing but a skull! All skulls practically look the same. You couldn't tell Kazu's skull apart from Michael Jackson's skull! It doesn't matter if I am Henry Wong! I am dead now! My name will be remembered for a generation and then it will just be a part of a record which then becomes part of a statistic. I wouldn't have been the same person 10 years down the line. Are we ever the names we give ourselves? Year by year parts of us are taken out and replaced and sometimes even left empty, would you still say that the person is the same person even though they are different now? The only thing that never changes is the name.

That is all we have attached to ourselves. A bunch of sounds. Two words or ten words if your parents want to confuse you.

Something so simple and something superficial that just floats on the surface while everything within changes.

I always thought that I would die with satisfaction. I always thought that I would be happy with every benchmark that I had passed. I thought that I would embrace death when it came to me. I never imagined such a massive gap between what I was expecting and what would actually happen. I guess we never expect anything realistic to happen. There just had to be a weird and inaccurate imagination attached to our consciousness. Didn't there?

I thought that when all the struggles and conflict ended I could have the one eternal moment of peace, because I could let go of everything. The fights wouldn't matter, my flaws wouldn't matter because I would have lived my life.

I thought some thing wouldn't matter and that was reassuring at a time. But now, nothing matters, and that just —it just…

Makes this entire journey, everything I have ever been or felt or wanted or held onto seemed like something that never had any substance to begin with! I could let go of one thing though, and that one thing —was my own tears. I just had to do one more thing, before I swallowed everything that had happened. I just had to stand up. Something in my dormant blood told me, that think your last thoughts whilst standing. Stand, Henry, Stand. Do something that has taken humanity eons of struggle and change to do. Accomplish this final feat.

Stand, Henry, Stand.

I took in a deep 'breath' and pulled myself up and I tried to balance over my completely numb body. Bit by bit I could feel things. I could feel the ground beneath me. I could see that I was in a—

" Ahhh!" A shrill scream rang through my ears.

This poor petrified woman in blue scrubs fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I am genuinely sorry for not publishing sooner, but the day I had almost finished everything just happened to be the day I lost everything. Now I am going through the painstaking process of recovering all of my work. I will publish as I recover more of my work, till then I only publish this much. **

**What do you think Henry has lost? This is a legitimate question. PM or review for any guesses. I guess the person that guesses write can give me a fanfic challenge of some kind. I am so sorry about the slow start but don't worry something will actually happen in the later chapters. Alice is in the description and don't worry she will appear. I cannot wait to do my favorite thing with her though.**

**BACKSTORY!**

**I just absolutely love making up back stories! The character had this very awesome past and then so and so happened only then she realized that she could be the chosen one! Okay Alice is not the chosen one, but she still has an important part. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and please give me some feedback. I have to start writing the long procrastinated sequel to The Omnistate, so any feedback I get can help me improve that story. **


	4. My Eyes

**Rika's Perspective**

I should have listened. I should have done something. I should have taken the hit.

I touched Henry's forehand and I swear I felt something shiver under my hand. "Rika, he is not coming back. He was strong and valiant but he was only human. Nothing was in your control at the time Rika, don't blame yourself..." even though Renamon was right, it didn't really matter. Everything had ended. Maybe if I hadn't argued with him he would have thought of something sooner or maybe if I wasn't standing still like a bloody statue he would never had to the take or maybe…

I turned my head to see Terriormon who just stood there in front of Henry waiting for him to wake up. " Momentai, Henry." he murmured those words again and again until the entire hospital could hear him. It was as if he hoping that Henry would twist his knuckle on his head and tell him not to act smart or give him that look that look he always flashes at Terriormon when he knows that his partner is just screwing around with words. Terriormon took Henry's digivice out of my hand and raised it to the ceiling of the hospital bedroom.

His eyes stopped twinkling, when a dull and lifeless gleam in his eyes killed all his emotions. He just leapt onto Henry's head and held onto someone who had already left. He covered Henry's eyes with his ears and laid himself there like a doll.

" Henry!" Henry's mother wept as she leapt towards her son. I decided to leave them alone and went outside. I sat down and for the first time in a long time, I let my emotions run free. I didn't stop myself and I just let go. And then, I said it. I said it my mind for the first time.

Henry is dead.

Without even realizing it I didn't even know when I started crying. I buried my face in my hands as my thoughts completely dissolved and eroded away.

* * *

**Yamaki's Perspective **

" Janyu— I" he just rested his hand on mine and shook his head. He turned to his weeping wife and walked away.

I was expecting something like this to happen. When I told Riley about something like this she called me cold, but even she knew that it was a possibility. I imagined this scenario a million times in my mind. I thought about the things I would say to the parents and what precautions we would take after the events. But now that a boy —a boy with his entire life ahead of him has died… Those damn speech ideas are completelyuseless.

There are no strategies and there are no words that exist which I can say to comfort the distraught parents of a deceased 15 year old. I wish I had some sort of profound words to say, but there is nothing.

What could you say?

I am sorry for your loss?

He is in a better place, now?

I looked at Rika with her face buried in her hand weeping profusely. It seemed as if she had finally lifted the burden of a massive waterfall. The tears spurted as someone at stepped on emotional land-mines. It was as if she was trying to find words to console a small part of herself but she probably couldn't even just to make sense of things. Perhaps she can't make sense of how a boy was there for a moment and the next he is bleeding himself dry whilst his eyes turned yellow and his lips dried up. Her partner walked away knowing that loneliness is a better companion than she at this moment.

If this how the coldest tamer weeps then I wonder how Takato will hold up when he realizes his best friend his dead. I almost didn't want to tell the poor boy or any of the other children for a while. I was about to walk over to Rika and ask her to wait for while before telling everyone but then I turned around and clenched my fist. Not now. I know that the Wong's want their privacy and they want some time to collate their feelings but something like will spread from tongue to tongue.

**Boy dies by the hands of a data-wielding monster. **

**Savior of two worlds falls after a single blow**

**Digimon: The new apocalypse**

If I can't say anything useful then the least I can do is shut up useless people. The attention of the media was not required. Everyone needs to breathe. I started to head towards the exit. I felt like banging a table or shoving injections down the asses of completely useless doctors that probably avoided risky procedures with a decent chance!

" Yeah! I have a new toy!" a little girl was playing with Henry's partner. " He is not a toy—" I looked at Terriormon and he—actually, seemed like a lifeless doll.

I looked around and saw nothing but weeping parents or friends and — I, I just had to go out for a smoke.

The smell of the smoke was some how less sickening than the sanitary smell that wafted in the hospital corridors. I took of my glasses and yet impact of everything hit me. " Yamaki!" Riley came running towards me.

" I knew this would happen. We should have executed Project Desolation and—" before I new it I was interrupted by her cries. I pulled Riley closer to me. She seemed almost shocked by the gesture. It was as if she had been touched by something alien or intangible.

" Riley, I don't know if I am asking you for too much… I probably am, at this point you probably think I am soulless creature that works during his after life—but, um…listen this is what I need you to do." She looked at me with her teary eyes. " Listen I want you make up a cover story, I don't want the media all over this, it's just that—"

" You don't want Henry's family to be bombarded by cameras and questions, Right?" there was almost a very miniscule forming smile on her face. " That's actually really—"

" Please don't say it. I have been pretty damn useless so far. I don't have a back up speech of any kind and if shutting people up is the only useful thing I can do, then so be it. I have been nothing but a spectator." I retorted.

She snatched the cigarettes from my hand and threw them in the bin. " Don't try to hide things in the smoke. Besides you will be pretty damn useless if you are diagnosed with lung cancer. Yamaki, I know you don't have any decent words, but you should still say something. You have worked with that man during a time of desperation. He needs someone. His wife is hovering over hysteria and denial and his other children are being kept in the dark, who else does he have?" Riley gently pushed me. I released the final puff of smoke and left with her.

As soon as I opened the door I heard this:

" What kind of demented joke is this? You told me that there was no hope for my son for the past 4 hours and now you are telling me just that he just woke up in the morgue!" Janyu grabbed the doctor by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

" This is very unusual but there was no pulse or brain activity. One of the interns went into the morgue only to find your son—"

" Henry is alive? Show me!" Mayumi ran hysterically towards the room the doctor was pointing at.

Well damn me; this had to be the most surreal thing I had ever seen.

**The Intern's Perspective**

We are doctors, not miracle workers, they said. Well, that was all thrown down the window when I saw a boy who dead clenching onto his mother. His face seemed lifeless and it was as if his soul had left his body, but his hands said something else entirely.


	5. Morbid Cravings

What a selfish soul I posses,

I breathe again. I stand again. It seems as though I have been blessed.

The ones I love hold onto me, and yet—

I am perplexed.

I avoided the eternal slumber:

Only to miss a peaceful departure from my thoughts,

Only to forget how to close my eyes.

When everything is sealed by the night skies

With the docile moon as a watchful mother,

In your mind,

Like a sparrow of the dawn, the time flies away.

Moments are not counted by our minds like misers—

And yet time stands still for me.

Days stretch to infinity,

A sentence of life has more tedious words than the one of death,

I have a plan of action. I have ambition.

If only I could say that things out loud and in cognition.

I think I should wish that I could sing a song about my wants and dreams,

I think I should wish that I could see what anchors me here,

I think I should wish that I could feel the warmth of the sunbeams.

But there is something even more inviting.

Perhaps a gravestone with an alluring engraving,

That diminishes

A Morbid Craving.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, the 'poem' probably sucked but I felt like a needed something dense packed and short to sum up Henry's thoughts and feelings. Still on the path of recovering the story ...**


	6. Alluring Alice

**Renamon's Perspective**

Ever since Henry has returned, I hate admit to this, but I have been following him.

Everything about him is causing everyone to gravitate towards him. He was a boy of few words but after all of this, he chooses none at all. It was like watching a walking corpse. You always wondered if there are any thoughts or emotions beneath the emotionless façade, and if there was a well of emotions Henry had done a fantastic job of hiding everything. He just wandered around like a restless spirit. It is was if he is looking for something he has lost. His eyes were frozen in a state devoid of any movement of awareness, and then just for a small moment something within him snapped. It was as if the seams of his mind have unraveled. He could only ask himself how did I get here. I still don't understand why he lies lifelessly on the damp grass of the cemetery. He was coming here more and more. As the moon waned, his time spent walking in circles in this morbid abode increased.

I had to protect him, from whatever was destroying him slowly.

I owe him, that much.

* * *

**Henry's Perspective**

**What am I doing here?**

I could feel the grass and dirt causing my head to itch with frustration, but my body felt too flaccid to move. I could almost feel myself falling asleep, but each time I raced closer and closer to the universe of sleep, everything around me grew larger and I was even further away from sleep.

The cold air draped over my scrawny body, my ruler thin arms shivered but I didn't care. I wasn't feeling any discomfort. If you stabbed me, chances are it would feel like someone was pinching me.

Maybe I should tell someone that sometimes —no I should be more honest with myself —most of the times I just hallucinate about random crap. Yes, right in the middle of the day, when I lam earning about limits. Random colorful swirls always appear in the middle of a black and white background. All the real sounds become muffled and I hear the sound of drums, birds, something burning or crackling, someone screaming, someone crying and then finally the most bizarre sound in the world that doesn't even sound like it could exist.

They all wanted me to come back; they got something, just not me.

Me. I don't know who that is. He is probably on the ground whilst I float above the cemetery

What a rip off.

No, seriously.

Is this what I swan across the river of death with death demons for? I would want to hug and embrace my family, but I don't even want to do that anymore. I wouldn't give a damn if a truck hit me right now. I don't know if I even care about my future anymore. It is kind of funny now that I really think about it; I use to be the kind of person who used to have ambition. I was the kind of person that was planning his future and postulating on the correct strategic moves. I was the kind of person who wondered what parts of myself I would replace in the future.

Everything I think about is in the past. Everything stands still and it seems as though I will never touch the future.

" SLEEP GOD DAMMIT!"

A black fog gently moves towards me. It was a girl. A girl made of ebony crystals, and grains sand from the night sky gently twirling around and dancing. My eyes slowly started to close up as I found myself immersed in a cool jacket of navy blues and the very soft hum of a saxophone.

* * *

**Renamon's Perspective **

" Henry NO!" I leapt towards the black fog but my paws passed through the air as Henry became thinner and thinner to the point he was no more.

* * *

**Henry's Perspective **

I could feel someone thing gently stroke my hair; it was actually kind of nice.

" You poor soul. You have always been in the middle of everything. Your head is adorned with curls of the darkest blues, your skin is encrusted with gold and to hold everything together you have your gray eyes that are just between the shades of black and white, right and wrong and life and death. Don't you want to stop fighting? Yourself. The Digimon. Rika. The Future. The uncontrollable. Don't you want to stay with me?" the voice was soft whilst bordering between something mildly monotone and euphonious

" Yes, I want to stay with—hold on a minute who is this?" I stood up and looked at the girl in front of me.

" Alice? What are you—" she started to pull me forward with her hand which lay within black satin gloves. " You want to know, right? You want to know, what you have lost? Don't you?" she whispered in my ear and her finger was twirling around my chest.

" What are you doing here? I never um…" well…um this was distracting. I looked at the rest of her body. She was wearing a long black dress, which was dancing in the wind. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but it didn't seem sickly. She looked like mythical creature of some kind. She was almost too surreal to exist.

" Henry, we don't belong there anymore. Everything that ever mattered and everything that we ever cared about is slowly drifting away from us. People that once loved us see, us as nothing but ghosts, now. Won't you stay with me Henry? I want to tell someone. Someone who will understand me. Someone like you." her voice became slower and slower, softer and softer. Her voice was slowly lulling me to sleep.

" Trade your body for your soul and we can both give each other something we have lost." She started tracing the contours of my face and I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She traced my lips and then kissed me. I kissed her chin and nibbled on her neck as she gently tugged onto my shirt. She pulled my face up and started to swallow up my awareness. I had never really lost myself in something like this. There was this incongruity between our shivering bodies and the warmth we found in our lips. It was like finding a fireplace in a frozen tundra. But, I felt like I was breaking some kind of boundary.

It felt like I had dispersed into a million colors with a thousand universes forming within the cloud of colors. Streaks of electricity were dancing in my veins and I felt like I was floating towards another world.

I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling. There was something very serene about her smile. " I want to tell someone, anybody about what happened to me. I use to be just like you, I use to walk between existence and non-existence. But, now I have chosen my side. Will you leave me alone, in the world I have woven. Won't you share my world with me?"

We were both looking into each other's eyes, seeing bits and pieces of each other in the other person. I felt like I was obliged to stay and listen to her. I wanted to know. I wanted her. I wanted something, after not wanting anything for what felt like an eternity. She seemed like an illusion but when I had touched her I felt like I was in the purest form of reality. Everything had an intricate amount of detail and each sensation felt even more intense. It felt like some dormant part of me was waking up, whilst the rest of me could finally get some rest. A bright light shone behind us. I leaned towards her and she wrapped her arms around my neck as we—

" AHHHHH!"

I felt myself plummeting towards the ground. Everything was crumbling into nothing as I got a final glimpse of Alice's moonlight eyes. The light was sucking me in.

" Henry, don't worry when the tree of light dies you shall see me again."

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Alright then, lets go back to the real world for the next chapter. I will try to recover the chapters as fast I can, maybe I cna finally finish the story by next week's end. **


End file.
